


containment (less and less with every step)

by mondaynight



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaynight/pseuds/mondaynight
Summary: The paralysis of emotions—it never did quite fare well for Ava Silva.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

Fight or flight.

  
  


Fight or flight.

  
  


Fight or—

  
  


_Flight_.

  
  


She wants to run. It’s the nature in her blood, her very first thought. The second that Mary had said those words:

  
  


“In this life.”

  
  


The young girl watches as everything shatters in front of her eyes. All sparred on by the betrayal of Vincent. She can’t do anything but watch. Her eyes can only move to see blood spatter from the dozens of innocents who had, moments ago, just been possessed.

  
  


The lens of her eyes can only bend to accommodate the darkness encasing her new group of friends—her new family. She’s stuck, utterly unable to move.

  
  


Somehow, being paralyzed was better than this.

  
  


Yes.

  
  


This is much, much worse.

  
  


She can’t move her feet an inch either way. Her hand doesn’t bother to respond when she tries to get a better grip on her sword. It almost falls from her fingers, her fear only allowing for the small decency of _holding_ on.

  
  


The Halo in her back doesn’t help at all, now muted in response to her emotions. It was much easier before, when it involuntarily reacted to how she felt.

  
  


Anxiety.

  
  


Nervousness.

  
  


Anger.

  
  


Fear.

  
  


Now? It’s gone. A part of her wants to turn around and rip her jacket off to see if the Halo is still there. 

  
  


She’s absolutely numb. She can’t quite feel anything at all. With paralysis, it was different. When she was paralyzed, the lack of _feeling_ was expected.

  
  


Waking up everyday, helpless and disabled, was expected. Almost like a fucking routine. An endless circle of unwanted days. A horrible, horrible life.

  
  


In this moment, it’s an overwhelming wave of emotions. It’s the sea casting a spell over her, drowning her, forcing her to watch as dozens of wraith demons engulf her friend Mary.

  
  


The girl’s shotguns are no match now. Ava is sure that her friend hadn’t even fired a single shot. But then again, she isn’t sure of anything anymore.

  
  


The second Mary had launched herself, like a fucking idiot, towards the demons, Ava’s ears went deaf, her mouth shut, and her leadership abilities stilled—though she had none in the first place.

  
  


She is a coward.

  
  


Ava, the girl who spent most of her life in a damn orphanage only to be killed by her caretaker, is a coward. No other explanation.

  
  


She needs to do better. She has to do better. Ava feels herself suffocating, fog clouds in her eyes, her heart pounds unmistakably in her chest.

  
  


It’s a simple flight-or-fight response. Something she’s known too well. A choice. She won’t be a coward again.

  
  


A hand touches her shoulder—Beatrice.

  
  


The same hand brushes against her shoulder again. Once. Twice. Ava feels it like a burn. It evaporates the leather of her jacket and meets her skin enthusiastically. It awakes her from the spell she’s under and the girl blinks, turning her attention to her taller friend.

  
  


But Beatrice is now gone, running to save her Sister. Like Ava should be.

  
  


She looks around, now unaccompanied. Sisters Lilith and Camila are pulling Mary out of the pool of bodies, Beatrice solely fighting everyone around them.

  
  


How long will it be until she, too, gets immersed?

  
  


Mary’s screams are great, Ava’s ears bending to the sound immediately.

  
  


Ava raises her sword, sharpening her stance. She runs, full-heartedly, at the group. The new Warrior Nun doesn’t pause for one second.

  
  


She won’t make the same mistake once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm doing short chapters for now. they'll get longer later, i'm just busy and this is my stress-free story :)

The Halo in Ava’s back runs excited—full of energy. Those seven minutes that her Sisters had stalled for her were very, very needed. She points her sword straight, feeling the inevitable explosion of energy fall forward as she becomes angry.

  
  


It was like when Beatrice was about to get shotgunned by Sister Crimson—the arrogant and rejected nun, who follows Cardinal Durreti’s orders. Ava’s energy just...exploded.

  
  


Ava had just gotten nunchucked on the nose, which really was a little humorous.

  
  


_Beatrice comes dashing in, as Ava and Mary are both on the ground_ — _unhelpful as ever. Sister Beatrice swiftly kicks Sister Crimson in the face, leaving her on the ground but not disarming her._

  
  


_Sister Crimson grabs Mary’s shotgun on the floor, ready to shoot and blast Beatrice into pieces, unable to feel any remorse. A true sociopath. As soon as Ava sees, she screams, her Halo acting for her, “No!”_

  
  


_Ava feels the Halo smile, feels the energy like no other. It’s addicting and somehow not enough at the same time. She hates how she has to recharge like a fucking battery._

  
  


_The room seemingly explodes, the shotgun bullets disintegrating and every single person thrown to a different corner._

  
  


It happens again, but this time she’s angrier. This time, the power she feels is relentless and fierce. The Halo’s angry, too. This is its purpose—solely here on Earth to kill demons and protect God’s faith. 

  
  


The wraith demons all fly out of the souls they once possessed, they all scatter across the courtyard, looking—creepily—up at Adriel, the man in the center. Almost like they need guidance on what to do.

  
  


Ava’s mostly confused. How the hell did she get all of the demons to leave the bodies? With one energy manifestation?

But it's not enough. She needs to kill them.

  
  


Adriel looks surprised, fully astonished at the Halo's power, then _dismisses_ them, and they all disappear one-by-one, the darkness dissipating with them. The courtyard lights up, the sun filling the room again. The crowd around them quickly disperses, everyone running for their lives. The bodies, that were once possessed, lie dormant on the ground. Completely still and almost corpse-like.

Did the Halo just _oppose_ its founder? Adriel? Oh, wait. Adriel didn't find the Halo. He _stole_ it, and created a pretty fucked-up story. It's getting hard to keep up with everything, Ava acknowledges.

  
  


For some odd reason, he stops the attack, sparing them a second to escape. He holds up his hand and then mutters something peculiar, and Ava—well, really Mary—decides it’s enough time to get away. Mary motions Ava to run, but she stays, knowing it's best to help so they can get out quicker.

  
  


Mary finally recovers, getting off the ground and standing up with the help of Sister Lilith. There’s blood on almost every single inch of her skin, her clothes torn off of her partly.

  
  


She’s carried out by Lilith and Camila, and after a second, their jogging turns into a full-on sprint. Camila and Lilith drag behind by a few feet, carrying Mary, but their rigorous training from the OCS allows them the ability to keep up with Beatrice and Ava.

  
  


But, they don’t know where to go. Ava knows they won’t be safe for long. Especially with Adriel out about in the streets, _gracing_ everyone with his appearance. Perhaps possessing hundreds.

  
  


She wants to ask Mary or Beatrice for more information, but knows now isn’t the time to be reading books and certain keepsakes. Mary looks almost dead, and Beatrice is guiding them.

  
  


They need to find somewhere to be. Do they run into the arms of Mother Superion or Durretti, the new Holy Father? He wasn’t the inside man. Vincent was.

  
  


Ava wonders how everyone else feels about Vincent. Betrayal drags in her bones, and she’s truly only known the guy for a bit. Beatrice, Lilith, and the others all have known him for longer.

  
  


The young girl thinks about Vincent’s deal with the devil. Did not see that one coming.

  
  


They get in some unmarked vehicle, the one they used to arrive. So long, Vincent. Ava is glad that Camila kept the keys. That would’ve been bad.

  
  


Sister Camila throws the keys at the new Warrior Nun, telling her to drive, while the other Sisters all help Mary into the car, lying her down on the carpet of the vehicle and aiding her wounds.

  
  


There’s too many to count.

  
  


Ava gets into the driver’s seat, but realizes one big problem. She doesn’t know how to drive.

  
  


Being paralyzed for the majority of her life doesn’t help either.

  
  


_Fuck it_ , she thinks. Escape drivers don’t always have to be so perfect at driving. Beatrice joins her, hopping in the passenger seat, and Ava makes a poor joke. Something she always does in these kinds of situations.

  
  


She can’t help it. If there’s danger, the first thing to always come out of her mouth will be something completely stupid and unnecessary.

  
  


“Getaway Car by Taylor Swift sounds really good right now, huh?” She raises her eyebrows, already smiling at her own joke. Beatrice doesn’t find it funny, at all.

  
  


“Now isn’t the time,” the experienced nun says calmly, looking back towards the rear of the car. Ava doubts she even knows who any singular artist is. 

  
  


Sister Beatrice checks every area for people chasing after them and Ava checks with her. There isn’t anyone following them.

  
Weird.

  
  


Her tone of voice carries that same composure as it usually does, but this time Ava can _hear_ the anxiety laced within her accent. Her voice even wavers in the middle of her sentence. Beatrice throws her an irked look, and Mary’s groans in the background tear Ava’s eyes away.

  
  


She should probably start driving.

  
  


She turns on the ignition, starting the car, and pulling away quite terribly. Her hands shake on the steering wheel, and in this moment alone, Ava decides that she hates driving. Beatrice provides her with directions, but Ava doesn’t know where they’re going.

  
  


Does Beatrice know where they’re going?

  
  


Ava turns over a curb and immediately hears a painful shout come from the back, “Ow, _shit_.”

  
  


It’s Mary, if the use of curse words is any indication. Ava and Mary are alike in that regard.

  
  


“Sorry!” Ava cringes, knowing it’ll probably happen again. She’s hit three curbs already.

  
  


They pull into an alleyway, and Sister Beatrice gets out of the car, looking out on the street for anyone who might be following them. She confirms there isn’t anyone, and then gets into the backseat to help Mary.

  
Ava doesn’t know what to do. She plays with her hands, thinking and thinking and _thinking_. Her thoughts are so loud and the Halo in her back itches, probably wanting to go back and do _more_ damage.

  
  


She can’t deal with this. She feels like she’s going to explode all over again. She just needs to calm down. That’s all. She has to deal with her emotions in the right way, she has to learn how to control it.

  
  


She finally gathers the courage to face her friends, turning back to join the group in the backseats of the van. “How can I help?”

  
  


“Ava, h-how did you get all of the demons to d-depart from the bodies?” Mary asks breathily, her inhales now shorter than her exhales. Her chest looks like it’s about to cave in.

  
  


The brown-eyed girl freaks out, her voice high and nervous, “How am I supposed to know?”

  
  


All of this stuff is new. She doesn’t even know what she does half the time...it just happens. The only thing she truly knows is the whole _phasing_ thing.

  
  


She tries to laugh it off and hopes Mary pulls through soon. Several bruises are sprayed out across her body, some thin cuts as well. Nothing looks _too_ punctured, but Ava knows there’s probably internal bleeding.

  
  


Mary shakes her head slightly, but it seems to hurt a lot because after the first time, she can’t move her head again.

  
  


“We should go back to Jillian Salvius’s lab,” Sister Camila interrupts, “She helped Lilith get back to health, despite whatever’s on her stomach.”

  
  


“What’s on your stomach?” Ava asks, evidently confused. No one explained any of this to her. Sister Lilith shakes her head and then hides her face, looking down interestedly at the carpet floor, though there’s nothing there but blood.

  
  


“She’s semi-evil,” Mary coughs, pausing. After a second, she continues, “But we don’t know why. Something has taken hold of her body, we just don’t know what.”

  
  


Perfect. That explains everything.

  
  


Ava sighs, feeling an oncoming headache. She’s glad she doesn’t have to talk again, because Beatrice agrees with Sister Camila, “Let’s go to the lab. It’s our best option right now.”

  
  


“—We can relax there and get out of the way, and then we should head back to Mother Superion and Duretti. They’re on our side,” she continues, forming a plan for everyone. It makes Ava wonder how she does it so effortlessly. “That’s evident now.”

  
  


Her voice is always so clear, her words always so precise. Ava nods, ready to go along with anything. They just need to become prepared again, and have Mary back to full health.

  
  


That won’t happen if they’re out again, being seen by others, especially people who might be possessed. _And_ they definitely can’t run into Adriel or Vincent.

  
  


“Alright, let’s go,” Ava clasps her hands together, moving back into the driver’s seat. Beatrice puts a hand on her shoulder, causing the brown-eyed girl to turn back around.

  
  


“I’ll drive,” Beatrice smiles shortly, teasing with absolutely no subtlety.

  
  


Ava agrees, even handing her the keys to the car. They switch positions, Ava lying down leisurely in the passenger seat.

  
  


“So, I’m guessing now’s not the time to turn up the radio?”

  
  


Ava’s instantly met with that same, familiar glare.

  
  


She laughs. It was expected.


End file.
